Sugar High Hedgehog 3
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Sonic and Silver have all done it, and Shadow thinks he's smarter than that. But what happens when Ultamite Life gets sugar high? Crackfic and obviously sequel to Sugar High Hedgehog and Sugar High Hedgehog 2


Sugar High Hedgehog the Third

**Hi: It's me, Fizz. And I have to say, you people must like sugar as much as these three do, I keep getting requests to do these.**

** Pitch: By keep getting you mean the first time someone suggests a sequel you do it.**

** Me: Yep^^**

** Shine: So yeah if you have an idea that you can't do yourself for some reason review or pm, and she'll probably do it.**

** Me: the only reason I keep writing is because of you guys, so help me out, and give me ideas, ocs, anything.**

** Shine: also, for the next idea, I know this is a bit of a spoiler, but give your opinion on what kind of chao each hedgie would get. Like Mint chao, chaos chao.**

** Me: I don't have Sonic Adventure 2 alright. BtW is SA2 for something other than the Sega Dreamcast. Cuz I want a chao garden.**

** Pitch: Why would you want something like that? They're so, annoying.**

** Banana: I don't see why I have to do this.**

** Pitch: Just do it.**

** Banana: Fine, Fizz does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters in the actual story.**

** Shine: Fizz owns me,**

** Pitch: and Sylgia owns me**

** Me: and another author owns Banana.**

** Sonic: Hey give us the chao.**

** Silver: I've always wanted a chao. Well, always starting when I knew they existed.**

** Shadow: All of you just shut up.**

** Blaze: Yes these long authors' notes are annoying me.**

** Silver: IT'S NO USE!**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, were all visiting the Hershey's chocolate factory, why, I can't really come up with a good reason other than Shadow learned his lesson, so I'm trying to force him to get sugar high. This is going to be difficult. So now I'm making Eggman make some robots to get them closer to the factory. So they, (and by they I mean Sonic and Silver) decided to take the tour while they were there.

"Yay! Fluffy!" shouted a teenage girl hugging Shadow and picking him up in the process.

"This one's fluffier." Said another girl picking Silver up.

"But this one has bright colors." Said yet another one picking Sonic up.

"Put me down!" Shadow growled. The girl gulped and put him down.

"Aw come on Shads, be nice!" said Sonic.

"Stop calling me that!"

"This fluffy is mine!" said the girl holding Silver, hugging him tighter.

"I could give this one to my little sister."

"What! Hasn't Fizz already made me a pet?!"

Ah that poor hedgehog was going to learn someday. Breaking the fourth wall will get you nowhere. So if he breaks the wall again I'm going to have Amy come in here and take him on a date. Hm what's that? Yeah that's what I thought. So eventually the hedgehogs were separated from the crazy girls. Except for Silver's she was still holding him. Silver had accepted defeat after the first two minutes of the tour. Then some random stranger who most certainly isn't me shoved Shadow into the chocolate bin. And the lid came on forcing Shadow to eat it. (Liquid chocolate just saying this to clear up any confusion) then someone saw it and put the lid back up, setting Shadow free. Shadow noticed that his throat felt weird, and he couldn't quite see strait. There was also a ringing in his ears. And was that clicking? Then he noticed that the jets on his shoes were down so he put them back up to make the clicking cease.

"Hey Shads you alright? Shadow?"

"Uh did he eat any of that chocolate?"

"Probably."

"This is going to end badly, mostly cuz he was the reason WE didn't destroy everything."

"Come on fluffy we're going back home so you can be mine forever and ever!"

"Sonic help me or I'm going to die!"

"Sorry gotta go stop Shadow!"

"Come on your name is fluffy!"

"No let me go!"

So back with Sonic he grabbed Shadow but Shadow kicked him off and started skating and melting even more of the chocolate, so Sonic was just following the trail in an attempt to catch Shadow. He soon realized that Shadow was running in figure eights. So he stood in the center waiting for Shadow, but Shadow just ran him over. Sonic's fur was on fire now thanks to Shadow's air shoes, so Sonic got distracted with trying to put himself out. Back with Silver he was trying to get away from the crazy girl and eventually resorted to snarling at her and acting rabid. So he got away he then found Shadow. Shadow still couldn't see strait and he thought Silver was Black Doom for some reason. So of course he attacked. Silver grabbed Shadow in phycokinesis, and held him there with some difficulty. Sonic soon came in and helped. Sonic and Silver then realized they'd trashed the place. Mostly Sonic and Shadow though. Then the girl came back and distracted Silver, releasing Shadow who then attacked Sonic for no apparent reason. Sonic was soon knocked unconscious and Silver took over the fight. He used his psychic knife technique to force Shadow into certain movements, then kicked him in the face.

"Give me my (Censored) FOURTH chaos emerald."

"IT'S NO USE!"

"Well excuse me princess!"

"You shall not pass!"

"I am your father."

"Four sword lend me your power!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Shut up all of you are irrelevant. Yay portals. *Sends them all back.*

So Shadow, upset over his emerald, went into chaos mode and was trying to hit Silver. Silver however, soon got sick of this and when Shadow came out of chaos mode, froze time and took them all back home. Or to Blaze's kingdom. Whichever you prefer. Anyways Shadow was locked up in high security until the sugar wore off, then once he got out, swore revenge on authors. Well I've got to go now. I'm going to escape on a hedgehog sized motorcycle, and not get chaos blasted into the afterlife. So give me those chao and R&R

**A/N: Well there you have it. I really thought this would turn out more exciting. But then again it is Shadow we're talking about.**

** Shine: Yeah. I mean, how bad would the ultimate life form be. He must have ultimate sugar resistance too.**

** Pitch: and ultimate bragging abilities.**

** Sonic: Wow I didn't even know Shadow COULD go on a sugar rush.**

** Silver: Me either.**

** Banana: Wow. I've gone an entire story without getting mutilated. It's a new record.**

** Me: Give me those chao and R&R.**

** Banana: You just said that.**

** Shine: But readers need to be constantly reminded.**

** Pitch: Yeah but you shouldn't say it all the time I mean listen to yourself. 'Give me the chao give me the chao' it's annoying.**

** Me: Sonic, log off the page this is going to get ugly.**

** Sonic: uh will do. *arguing is heard in the background as Sonic logs off the page.***


End file.
